Benutzer Blog:Hjhunter/Community Connect 2015 - San Francisco
__INDEX__ Hallo, ich will hier in diesem Blog kurz meine Erfahrungen zum Community Connect 2015 in San Francisco zusammenfassen. Vorgeschichte Die Einladung hierzu erfolgte relativ kurzfristig: Am 29. Juni habe ich die Einladung von Avatar erhalten und konnte diesesmal glücklicherweise zusagen. Also hab ich mir die Woche Urlaub genommen und habe auf Emails mit weiteren Informationen gewartet. Relativ kurz darauf kam auch eine Mail mit meinen Fluginformationen und siehe da: das erste Problem. Die Amerikaner haben da mit meinem Namen was durcheinander gebracht hat, was mir persönlich den Puls schon nach oben getrieben hat, da es ja bekannt ist, dass die Amis bei der Einreise in die USA ein recht eigenwilliges Völkchen sind, wenn man das mal so formulieren darf. Dann wollte ich mein ESTA (Einreisebedingung in die USA, so was ähnliches wie ein Visa) beantragen und musste erkennen, dass man dazu eine Kreditkarte braucht. Sowas hab ich bis jetzt noch nie gebraucht und deshalb hatte ich auch keine. Glücklicherweise konnte ich diese recht kurzfristig bekommen und kurz danach auch meinen ESTA beantragen. Das ging dann auch alles glatt und somit war ich mehr oder weniger "ready to go", da auch das Problem mit meinem Namen geregelt werden konnte. Reise und Ankunft Letzte Infos trudelten auch nach und nach ein, so dass ich am Dienstag, den 08. September dann voller Vorfreude zum Flughafen in Hamburg gefahren bin, um in meinen Flieger nach London zu steigen. Der relativ kurze Flug war zwar unbequem (diese Europa-Kurz-Flieger sind einfach nicht für Personen über 1,90m gebaut, man hat einfach keine Möglichkeit seine langen Beine so zu arrangieren, dass man bequem sitzen könnte), aber mit 1h 10min. auch nicht so schlimm. Ich hatte dann das Glück, dass mein Weiterflug ebenfalls mit British Airways erfolgen sollte, so dass ich in London Heathrow nicht das Terminal wechseln musste. Ich habe von anderen europäischen Teilnehmern gehört, die das Terminal wechseln mussten und auf diesem riesengroßen Flughafen ist das wohl nicht ganz so einfach. Mein Flug von London nach San Francisco sollte dann 14h Ortszeit losgehen. Und um 17h war ich dann schon in San Francisco. Aber wie ihr euch sicher denken könnt, war ich nicht nur drei Stunden unterwegs, sondern fast elf Stunden, die Zeitverschiebung machts möglich. Der Flug war ebenfalls nicht besonders bequem. Denn auch die Boeing 747 mit der ich geflogen bin, hatte, zumindest in der Economy Class, ebenfalls nicht genug Platz für meine langen Beine. Das Entertainentsystem hatte seine besten Tage ebenfalls hinter sich, funktionierte aber einigermaßen. Ich habe mich dann mit Lesen, Musik hören und mit dem ein oder anderen Film (Focus und Furios 7) wach halten können, auch die recht gute Bordküche (zweimal warme Mahlzeit) war in Ordnung. In San Francisco angekommen, war ich erstmal überrascht, wie warm es dort war (man hatte mir vorher gesagt, dass es eine milde Klimazone sei, in der es nicht wirklich heiß werden würde, allerdings hatte SF gerade ein wenig mit einer Hitzewelle zu kämpfen). In einem ziemlich abgewrackten Taxi (Toyota Prius) bin ich dann in die Stadt gefahren und zum Hotel. Auffällig waren dabei lediglich die extreme Unsauberkeit am Straßenrand (da konnte man teilweise vor Müll gar nicht den spärlichen Pflanzenbewuchs erkennen) und der extrem hohe Anteil an Hybridfahrzeugen. Die typischen dicken, spritschluckenden amerikanischen Monster-Autos sind nur sehr vereinzelt vertreten gewesen. Im Hotel angekommen (Hilton San Francisco Union Square hab mich erstmal ein wenig frisch gemacht und bin danach, trotz extremer Müdigkeit (ich war bei der Ankunft im Zimmer knapp 20 Std. wach) nochmal kurz durch die Stadt gelaufen. Mehr oder weniger mal kurz um den Block, um die Umgebung mal kennenzulernen und ein Gefühl für die Stadt zu bekommen, die im Großen und Ganzen nicht wirklich anders ist als europäische Großstädte, etwas chaotischer vielleicht. Dann hab ich mir noch ne Kleinigkeit zu Essen gegönnt und bin dann gegen 22h Ortszeit totmüde ins Bett gefallen. Zimmer und Bett waren echt toll, die Dusche nicht so, bis das warme Wasser in den 18. Stock hochgepumpt war, vergingen knapp drei Minuten... Erster Tag miniatur|rechts|300px|Blick ins Wika HQ Der erste Tag ging morgens um 08.30h Ortszeit mit einem Einchecken im Wikia HQ (knapp 1,5km vom Hotel entfernt) los. Kurz darauf folgte dann eine Begrüßung durch die Organisatoren und einem kleines Frühstück. Der Tag war dann vollgepackt mit Präsentationen und Gesprächen über einige Entwicklungen bei Wikia (einen Überblick darüber könnt ihr euch hier anschauen). Am interessantestem fand ich dabei die Präsentation Creating Content in a Multidevice World, in der primär die Wichtigkeit der mobilen Geräte (Handys und Tablets) in der aktuellen Benutzung von Wikia-Inhalten hervorgehoben wurde. Überraschend dabei war für mich vor Allem der Fakt, dass Zugriffe auf die Inhalte aller Wikias durch mobile Geräte mittlerweile fast 50% einnehmen und man davon ausgeht, dass dies in Zukunft noch weiter steigen wird. Allerdings wurde dabei auch betont, dass es dabei hauptsächlich um den lesenden Zugriff ging und nicht um das Editieren von Inhalten. Da hinken mobile Geräte weiterhin extrem hinterher. miniatur|rechts|300px|Blick ins Wika HQ Ebenfalls sehr interessant war die Präsentation über die neuen Infoboxen Infoboxes: Past, Present and Future, welche quasi an die vorherige Präsentation anschloss. Hierbei habe ich vor Allem mitnehmen können, dass es sich lohnt, sich mit den neuen Infoboxen auseinander zu setzen und dass es nicht besonders kompliziert ist aber dass es doch einiges an Arbeit mit sich bringt. Gerade die Arbeit, die in die Umsetzung unserer bisherigen Formate im CSS gemacht werden muss, ist nicht zu unterschätzen. Allerdings werden unsere Infoboxen danach (fast) genauso aussehen können, wie sie das bereits jetzt tun und eine Erweiterung oder Anpassung der Infoboxen wird dann extrem einfach. miniatur|rechts|300px|Community Connect Poster vor einem der Meetingräume Auch die Präsentation Threads, Conversations, and Discussions, Oh My!, welche eine neue Diskussions- und Forumsneuerung vorstellte, war sehr interessant. Wann dieses Feature eingeführt wird, konnten die Entwickler noch nicht sagen, aber lange dauern wird es wohl nicht mehr. Die Funktionalitäten waren sehr gut und ich werde dazu näheres erzählen, wenn es aktiv wird. miniatur|rechts|300px|Blick von der Dachterasse des Wikia HQ auf San Francisco miniatur|rechts|300px|Blick von der Dachterasse des Wikia HQ auf San Francisco Am Abend wurde dann eine kleine Party auf dem Dach der Wikiazentrale abgehalten, in der ich einige nette Gespräche, unter anderm mit Craig Palmer, dem Wikia CEO, führen konnte. Ihn habe ich in dem Gespräch auch auf unseren Wunsch angesprochen, dass es im Forum auch private Abschnitte (also Bereiche, die von nicht angemeldeten Usern nicht einsehbar, und Bereiche, die nur nach Gruppenzugehörigkeit einsehbar sind) geben sollte. Witzigerweise, war ich dabei wohl nicht der erste, so dass Craig sofort einen seiner Entwickler zu sich rief, um ihm von diesem Vorschlag zu berichten und zu sagen, dass die da mal was machen sollen Bild:--).gif. Das ganze wurde aufgelockert durch ein kleines Spiel, welches Operation Selfie Shootout genannt wurde. Dabei sind ein paar witzige Bilder entstanden und selbst ich, der von Selfies quasi gar nichts hält, hatte meinen Spaß. Später am Abend habe ich mich dann recht ausgiebig mit Andrea unterhalten. miniatur|rechts|300px|Party auf der Dachterasse des Wikia HQ auf San Francisco miniatur|rechts|300px|Party auf der Dachterasse des Wikia HQ auf San Francisco Zweiter Tag Auch hier war der Vormittag mit diversen Präsentationen gefüllt. Hierbei war vor allem die Apps-Präsentation interessant, auch wenn ich dabei nicht wirklich viel Neues mitnehmen konnte (andere Admins waren total erstaunt, dass die für ihr Wiki bereits eine App hatten). Apropos: Wir sollten unsere hier auch mal mehr bewerben! Aus der 5 Essential Techniques to Boost SEO Health-Präsentation konnte ich für mich auch nur geringfügig viel mitnehmen, da vieles über die Suchmaschinenoptimierung nur bedingt relevant für uns ist. Was allerdings echt wichtig für uns ist, ist das Thema der Verlinkungen. Wichtig ist, dass wir in Artikeln so früh wie möglich verlinken. Das bedeutet in der Infobox und am Anfang des Artikels. Die Häufigkeit ist dabei nicht entscheidend. Zu häufige Verlinkungen auf den selben Artikel sollten dabei eher vermeiden werden. Auch hier ist das Thema Infoboxen wieder von Belang, da die neuen Infoboxen von einem Bot von Google oder anderen Suchseiten besser interpretiert werden kann, als die alten, da der generierte Quellcode bei den alten Infoboxen zu kompliziert ist. Später gab es dann eine "Ask me anything"-Session, aus der ich ebenfalls nur bedingt viel mitnehmen konnte. Hier hat mich sich aber nochmals offiziell für einige der Missgriffe entschuldigt, die in den letzten Jahren vollzogen worden sind. Das Thema Oasis-Skin Einführung war da ein ganz großes Diskussionsthema. Da ich das alles nicht mitbekomme habe, weil ich da noch gar nicht aktiv war, war es, wie gesagt, als Zuhörer und Unbeteiligter eher uninteressant. Am Nachmittag gab es dann eine kleine Tour zum Fisherman's Wharf, ein Hafenviertel und eine Touristenattraktion von SF. Hier stand der Besuch von Madame Tussauds auf der Tagesordnung, was für mich nicht wirklich von Belang war, da ich die Wachsfigurenausstellung bereits in London und Berlin gesehen habe. Ich war also relativ schnell durch und hab mich dann in dem Viertel und an der Pier aufgehalten und hab mich dort durch die Touristen gewühlt. Ein kleiner Blick auf Alcatraz war auch drin. Später habe ich mich dann mit ein paar anderen Admins und Wikiamitarbeitern in einer Bar nett unterhalten, um dann später am Abend im Hard Rock Cafe mit allen zu essen. Danach sind wir wieder in die Stadt gefahren und hatten den Abend zur freien Verfügung, den ich in einer andern Bar mit Shisma, Sulfur und Lady Lostris sowie Andrea hab ausklingen lassen. miniatur|rechts|300px|Fisherman's Wharf auf San Francisco miniatur|rechts|300px|Blick auf Alcatraz miniatur|rechts|300px|Bar am Pier39 in San Francisco Dritter Tag Den dritte Tag habe ich am Vormittag primär damit verbracht, zwei neue Applikationen zu testen, die bei Wikia aktuell in der Mache sind. Das eine war eine Art Pageview-App die SEO-Elemete aufwies. Für mich vom Informationsgehalt eher interessant, doch die Editmöglichkeiten über die App waren meiner Meinung nach eher unbrauchbar. Die andere App, die ich testen durfte, war eine Hilfsapplikation für die neuen Diskussionsfunktionen, in der man unangebrachte Inhalte (Spam, Vandalismus) administrieren (soll heissen bewerten, anzeigen, löschen) konnte. Diese App erachte ich als durchaus sinnvoll und hilfreich, wenn die neuen Dikussionsfeatures veröffentlicht werden. Danach habe ich mich nochmal intensiv mit Andrea unterhalten, in der auch sie sich nochmal für die fehlende Kommunikation und Handhabung unserer "Bubble"-Geschichte entschuldigt hat (die ganze Sache hat übrigens einige Wellen geschlagen bei Wikia) und dann haben wir noch über dies und das gesprochen (Userentwiklung, Konflikte und deren Lösungen, "Gesundheit" der JP, Verhältnis JP.de - JP.net, Verhältnis JP.de/JP.net - Wook etc.). Außerdem habe ich erfahren, dass Wikia an einem Special für TFA arbeitet. Allerdings habe ich davon nichts gesehen. Ich hoffe, dass wir davon auch was mitbekommen. Andrea will sich da intensiv dahinterklemmen. Dann habe ich, nach der offiziellen Verabschiedung, den Rest des Tages noch im Office bei Wikia verbracht, bis ich zusammen mit zwei spanischen Teilnehmern (Espartannoble6 und Zeist Antilles) mit dem Taxi zum SF-Airport gefahren bin und wir dann mit einem Airbus A380 (in dem ich gut sitzen konnte und mir mit Mad Max - Fury Road und American Sniper die Zeit vertrieben habe) nach London geflogen sind, wo ich dann weiter nach Hamburg und die anderen beiden nach Barcelona weitergeflogen sind. Zusammenfassung Alles in Allem muss ich sagen, dass ich den Trip sicherlich nicht gemacht hätte, wenn Flug und Hotel nicht bezahlt worden wären, da drei Tage SF einfach zu wenig und vor Allem zu stressig sind. Ich muss allerdings sagen, dass ich sehr viel Wissen mitgenommen habe, dass ich nun auch vollends davon überzeugt bin, dass Wikia keine bösen Leute sind Bild:;-).gif und dass es eine tolle Erfahrung war. Die Wikia-Mitarbeiter, mit denen ich gesprochen habe, waren alle wirklich super nett und waren sehr bemüht, uns den Aufenthalt so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Essen war toll, Stimmung war toll und die Vorträge waren auch echt gut (da die alle aufgezeichnet worden sind, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit recht groß, dass die demnächst auch irgendwoe veröffentlicht werden, so dass ihr euch dann auch einen eigenen Eindruck machen könnt). Besonders hervorzuheben ist meiner Meinung nach noch der Kontakt zu den Entwicklerung und Entscheidern bei Wikia, denn gerade durch die kleinen Gespräche zwischendurch hat man doch den Eindruck gewonnen, dass die sehr bemüht sind, dass es bei uns richtig ankommt und dass wir die Neuerungen auch verstehen. Außerdem war es wirklich toll, sich auch mal richtig mit Andrea zu unterhalten und sie mal persönlich kennenlernen zu dürfen. Viele der anderen Admins waren auch recht gesprächig und nett, auch wenn gerade der Admin der Wook ein ziemlich eingebildeter und doofer Typ war, bei dem meine Versuche, ins Gespräch zu kommen, recht schnell abgeprallt sind, so dass das Interwiki-Thema nicht wirklich zur Sprache kam (ich hab's versucht...). Ebenfalls sehr gut erkenntlich war das Interesse der Wikia-Mitarbeiter am Feedback der Teilnehmer. In fast allen Sessions und Präsentationen waren immer mindestens genauso viele Teilnehmer wie Mitarbeiter dabei, die alles ziemlich intensiv verfolgt und aufgenommen haben, speziell wenn Fragen und Kommentare aus den Reihen der Teilnehmer kamen. Es besteht von Wikia-Seite auch sehr großes Interesse, dass dieses Community Connect Event nicht das Einzige bleiben soll, sondern, dass es vieleicht sogar zu einer jährlichen Veranstaltung kommen könnte. So, ich hoffe, dass ich euch hiermit einen kleinen Eindruck gewähren konnte. Wenn Fragen bestehen, dann schreibt in die Kommentar oder auf meine Disku. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 19:18, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Nachtrag: Bei Wikia-Twitter sind auch noch einige Fotos von dem Event zu finden. Wenn's noch mehr irgendwo gibt und ich es finde, werd ich's hier irgendwo dazupacken... Nachtrag 2: Unter Community Connect-Videos sind nun die Videos der Sessions einsehbar. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:13, 18. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag